We wish to study a number of proteins relevant to the regulation of mitochondrial motility and bioenergetics in living cells. The goal of this proposal includes: 1. Identification of mitochondrial outer membrane proteins that interact with microtubules; 2. Identification of mitochondrial outer membrane proteins that interact with intermediate filaments; 3. Microtubule associated proteins that bind mitochondria; 4. Intermediate filaments associated proteins that bind mitochondria; 5. Novel cellular framework proteins that bind mitochondria; 6. Regulation of mitochondrial morphology in living cells; 7. Regulation of mitochondrial electrochemical gradient in living cells.